Threats and Aggression
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Prince Caspian. Movieverse. Edmund pulls Caspian aside after the failed attack on the Telmarine castle and threatens him against touching Peter...but is there an ulterior motive to Edmund's threat? Caspian/Edmund slash.


This story is based off of a request from the livejournal user dynus

**This story is based off of a request from the livejournal user dynus.**

"Caspian, we need to talk." Edmund grabbed the wrist of the prince and pulled him from the conference room out into a sheltered area outside. "I know that you feel he made a mistake, but if you _ever _draw your sword on my brother again…" Edmund trailed off, his chest heaving as he glared at Caspian. They had just returned from their failed invasion of the Telmarine castle and Edmund did not look pleased. "We're on the same side, got it?" Edmund shoved Caspian, who was surprised by the younger boy's hostility.

"Edmund, it was a mistake, alright?" Caspian's eyes fell on the younger boy's face and he shuddered at the cold stare being directed towards him by Edmund.

"It may have been, but it's not to happen again, do you understand?" Edmund approached Caspian, grabbing his collar roughly and pulling Caspian downwards so that they were eye to eye. "I take Peter's life very seriously and you're not going to be the one to end it, alright?"

"I understand." Caspian nodded. "I wouldn't have killed him…"

"I just want to be sure, because if you were to harm him then I wouldn't be able to harbor any fondness for you at all, and right now I'm harboring quite a bit."

"What?" Caspian looked at Edmund, completely befuddled by the boy's sudden change of emotions. "What are you talking about."

"Oh god, you're not that stupid, are you?" Edmund looked at Caspian in mild amazement. "Have you managed to miss the way that I look at you?"

"It appears so…" Caspian shook his head. "I am sorry, I am completely unsure of what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about this." Edmund pulled Caspian's collar a bit harder, smashing his lips against the older boy's in a deep, aggressive kiss. "I'm talking about the urge that I feel whenever I'm around you, Caspian, the urge to grab you, push you against the wall and do exactly as I please with you." Caspian gulped as Edmund kissed him again.

"Edmund…this may not be a good idea…" Caspian let out a soft sigh as Edmund raised an eyebrow, staring at him reproachfully.

"If you don't want this, then fine, just heed my warning, stay the hell away from Peter."

"That is not what I meant." Caspian shook his head, sighing. He didn't move to walk away, and after roughly a minute of locking eyes with Edmund, the younger boy took charge again. He hooked his foot around Caspian's ankle, knocking him to the ground. Quickly, Edmund crouched beside the prince and expeditiously undid the fastenings of the armor that protected Caspian's chest from harm. He pulled the hard leather armor apart and wasted no time straddling Caspian. He ripped the Prince's shirt off effortlessly, exposing the toned chest of the Telmarine.

"You're gorgeous," Edmund gasped, leaning against Caspian's bare chest, kissing him roughly. Caspian's hands slowly rose to Edmund's back and rested atop the boy's tunic. Edmund slowly moved the kiss down Caspian's neck to his chest. He looked fleetingly at Caspian's glance before lowering his mouth to the tender skin roughly two inches below Caspian's collar bone, and bit down, gently at first, then slightly harder, drawing a trace amount of blood. Caspian released a rich groan as Edmund proceeded to mar his skin several more times, leaving slight bruises on the already dark skin.

"Edmund…"

"Hush." Edmund placed his hand roughly over Caspian's mouth and began to suck hard on the prince's skin just below his left ear. Caspian let out a low moan, muffled by Edmund's hand, and Edmund ground his hips into Caspian's, knowing that he was having the desired effect on the older boy. Suddenly, Caspian's back arched slightly, catching Edmund by surprise. He looked down at the prince, a smirk on his face. "You like this, don't you." Caspian hesitated, but then nodded slightly.

"I do, there is no denying that you know your way around my needs…though I must admit I am surprised that you know so well how to please…"

"People are always surprised when I'm good at something…" Edmund sighed. "Now be quiet and let me finish." Edmund's lips crashed against Caspian's again, this time locking the boy in a kiss that he couldn't have escaped if he'd wanted too. He bit down on the Telmarine's tongue, drawing it further into his own mouth before sucking on Caspian's upper lip. Caspian moaned softly into the kiss and Edmund, without breaking the kiss, unlaced his own tunic, pulling away only long enough to toss both it and his shirt over his head and onto the ground before letting his lips connect with Caspian's again. Edmund grabbed Caspian's right hand, forcing it onto his now bare lower back. Caspian didn't need Edmund's persuasion a second time, he raised his left hand on his own, letting it fall just above the waistband of Edmund's trousers. Edmund's hands ran roughly along Caspian's bare sides, his hands pushing into the soft skin.

"Ah," Caspian let out a soft cry as Edmund flipped him so that he was underneath the prince. Edmund just put his lips to Caspian's, silencing him as he pushed the torn fabric and open armor off of Caspian's shoulders, revealing his whole torso. Once Caspian's back was completely exposed, Edmund pressed his hands into it, the pads of his fingers sinking into the skin, connecting quickly with Caspian's pronounced muscles. Even from the bottom, it was clear to both boys that Edmund was in complete control, and Caspian didn't fight him for it.

"Ouch," Edmund let out a small squeal as Caspian bit his tongue accidentally.

"I'm sorry…" Caspian looked slightly startled by the small cry Edmund had just made. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting it." Edmund moved to pull Caspian back into the kiss, but Caspian held back.

"Do you think that they will be missing us?" The prince asked, looking at Edmund, slightly worried that someone would catch them.

"Caspian, do you really think I care?" Edmund grabbed a handful of Caspian's hair and forced his lips back down into a ferocious kiss, making it clear to Caspian that he did not, in fact, care if they were caught. He didn't know how much time they had together and he was going to make the most of it.


End file.
